1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elevator system including a plurality of elevators arranged immediately next to each other in separate shafts for conveying persons and/or loads.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the renovation of old buildings, such as, apartment buildings, retirement homes, nursery homes and hospitals, it is necessary to convert already existing elevator systems and to adapt them to the required standards. It is generally known that elevator systems for conveying persons or loads are arranged in elevator shafts, wherein each elevator car is moved vertically in guide tracks. The drive unit with the controls is usually arranged above the elevator shaft. The horizontal cross-sectional area of the elevator shaft is dimensioned in such a way that, in addition to space for the elevator car, there is sufficient space for guiding the counterweight.
When existing elevator systems are to be renovated, there may be significant problems if an elevator car is to be used which has a larger transverse cross-sectional area. For example, in older retirement homes, frequently two elevators are arranged separate shafts next to each other which each serves to convey a small number of persons. Because of changes in the configuration of retirement homes, it has become necessary in the meantime to equip these homes with an elevator system in which at least one hospital bed and one or two care persons can be conveyed. In order to be able to meet these requirements, substantial reconstruction work is necessary because a larger elevator car can only be installed if a completely new shaft having a larger transverse cross-sectional area is constructed. If two or more elevators are already present next to each other, the reconstruction work still is very expensive, particularly with respect to the reconstruction of the elevator shafts.